


Promise

by enjoninee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoninee/pseuds/enjoninee
Summary: how I imagine Theseus asked Leta to marry him.





	Promise

"Theseus, what's wrong?"

Theseus turned to face the brown eyed woman, who was staring up at him inquisitively.

"Nothings wrong my dear, what made you think that?"

"You look as though you're about to throw up, and your hand has been guarding your pocket for the past hour and a half," Leta remarked.

Theseus let his hand drop from his pocket and took Leta's small hand in his own. Leta looked down to where their hands were intertwined and brought them to her own lips.

The night was still around them, the Scamander's back garden silent except for the two lovers, and a nearby owl.

Dropping her hand, Theseus turned to face the woman that he had fallen in love with so long ago and began to speak;

"Leta, do you remember the first time you stayed here?"

"Of course" she began, "Newt invited me to stay. We were playing with the nifflers ad they wrecked your living room. Newt had expected your mother to shout but she started laughing hysterically instead" Leta said whilst smiling fondly at the memory.

"I came down to see what was going on to find everyone in hysterics. Your eyes were glistening as you laughed, it was the first time I realised that you were more than just pretty. You were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen"

"So what did you think of me before then, that I was an ugly and shallow teenager?" she giggled, shoving Theseus gently.

He caught her wrist and held onto it.

"I thought you were my brothers pretty but scared best friend" he replied.

She smiled at him, leaning forward to press her lips against his.

Regretfully tearing his lips from Leta's he remarked;

"So what did you think of me, that I was just Newts annoying elder brother?"

"No, he didn't really speak of you. You were quite mysterious. I noticed your eyes, how they were sparkling." She said. She took a breath before asking; " Did you think we'd ever end up together?"

"I hoped we would, you were everything I ever wanted. You still are. Which is why I have to ask you this".

Dropping to one knee he reached inside the pocket he had been guarding for so long, pulling out a small box.

Leta gasped, her hands flying to her mouth and tears springing into her eyes.

"My dearest Leta Lestrange, I met you because you were friends with my brother and, no matter how much I wished it i didn't think we would end up here. You're beautiful, smart and kind, no matter what your family name is. I love you, I can't imagine a life where I didn't. With all that said; Leta, will you marry me?"

By this point, tears were streaming down Leta's face. Theseus gently wiped his thumb beneath her eyes. She but her lip and gently whispered

'"Yes"

Theseus opened the box and gently slipped the ring onto her finger.

"It was my grandmothers, she told me to give it to whoever I wished to spend my life with."

"I love it, and I love you," Leta said.

It was Theseus' turn to cry. He stood up and enclosed his lips on her. The kiss was sweet and filled with promise. A promise of a sweet future to come.

**Author's Note:**

> nothing is mine, it's all JK Rowlings and Warner Brothers
> 
> also on fanfiction.net (quickrnemories)


End file.
